I'm Yours
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: Leo is of coursed stressed from building the Argo two and is skipping out on heaps of sleep. So what is a grumpy sleepless Leo - hes a Leo no more. So his friends decide he is in great need of a vacation of sorts. Just a quick nip into New York to pick up some supplies, But Demigods can't go to the toilet with out something going wrong let alone the middle of New York...
1. Stress

**Hey guys, **

**I know I've been really slack updating and stuff on my other stories, but now it's a new semester and all new classes, so I don't have any work that I have to catch up on. I should be able to update once a week at the least.**

**This is just a little sweet story about my friend Beccy and the well-known Leo Valdes. I know there are a lot of these but Beccy really is the perfect match, she is funny totally up herself, definitely a daughter of Apollo, cause of her perfect voice and is completely against me writing this story, but my other friends and her little sisters are giving me lots of ideas to write so it's ok. Let me know what you think.**

**Leo is of coursed stressed from building the Argo two and is skipping out on heaps of sleep. So what is a grumpy sleepless Leo - hes a Leo no more. So his friends decide he is in great need of a vacation of sorts. Just a quick nip into New York to pick up some supplies, But Demigods can't go to the toilet with out something going wrong let alone the middle of New York...**

**Beccy: I am ssoooooooooo against this.**

**Ally: Are not. You love him.**

**Beccy: Hey you guys do to.**

**Ally: Yeah, but we love him, you're**_** in**_** love with him there is a difference. **

**Ally: signing off**

**Beccy: I hate you.**

**Ally: No you don't. **

**Now I've got two minutes before I miss my bus so I'll love you and leave you to read my story...**

**LEO'S POV**

"Argh!" I growled, and then kicked the motor that I was working on out of frustration.

"Did that help?" questioned Nyssa, the only other person present in Bunker Nine. It was late evening, and our only source of light was a couple of flickering candles that I had lit just before.

I sighed. "Not really," while I rubbed my sore foot. I was tired and hungry and the motor simply refused to work. We only had two months left to work on the Argo II and we still had tons of work to do. Cabin Nine, Jason, Piper, occasionally Annabeth and a couple of other volunteers stayed up late every night in the camp workshop to get it done, but I was in here every night till early morning getting no more than 4 hours sleep a day, and there still seemed to be no progress.

She looked at me sympathetically. "You know, we could survive for a few weeks if you need a break. Being the leader of this task must be pretty stressful." _You don't say?_ But I still let her continue. "A little quest or something. Nothing big, just a vacation to help you loosen up."

I raised an eyebrow at my half-sister. We'd grown pretty close while building the Greek warship, and she sometimes showed her nicer side. But generally, her nicer side wasn't as practical as her tough side.

Nyssa caught on to my scepticism. She sighed and her face hardened. "Look, you're not much help when you go around kicking the boat we are trying to build to a very close deadline. Besides, you aren't funny when you're stressed," her voice softened again, "and your jokes are really the only reason the rest of us haven't given up."

I was genuinely touched by this rare display of affection from Nyssa, but I still couldn't see the useful side of this idea.

"Thanks, but the chance that you'll get anything done without me is little to none." As soon as I said it, I winced. I hadn't meant to sound nasty, but it was the cold, hard truth of the matter.

Nyssa was surprisingly, slightly more forgiving than suspected. "See what I mean? Without your sense of humour to brighten our time, we don't have any motivation to keep going," she stopped and thought for a moment. "You know, it's really sad that we rely on your abysmal jokes to get us through."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "And anyway, where am I supposed to go? What'll I do, just walk straight out of the barriers? I might as well jump out of a plane flying 1000 metres high with no parachute. I'd have a better chance of surviving that" I tried to argue.

"You'll be more use when you've calmed down. I don't really care where you go. Go ask Chiron. Maybe you should take Annabeth with you. She could really use something to take her mind off Percy for a while," she paused. "Come to think of it, take Piper too. She's breaking things faster than we can repair them." I sighed. "Fine, I'll go ask Chiron now."

So I trekked the long distance from Bunker Nine to the Big House, where Chiron was no doubt worrying about the coming events, quests prophecies, rubbing my arm along the way.

As I walked, I mulled over my problems. Now that I think about it, I had been making jokes less often. That was a sure fire sign something was wrong. [See what I did there] I just needed some- how had Nyssa put it? - Some motivation to get through all the stress. Something to keep my mind off the importance of the task I had to lead.

When I reached the big house, I knocked tentatively on the door. To my surprise, Chiron answered immediately and ushered me in. We sat down near the fireplace in the main room and Chiron launched right into the conversation.

"I've been expecting you for a while now. You certainly took your time, didn't you?"

I glared suspiciously at the centaur. "You mean you planned it all along?"

"Nyssa planned most of it. She said you were way too stressed. I've noticed that you sometimes don't even attend the other activities, which are compulsory if you want to survive as a half-blood. You need a break, just a few weeks." He was mostly rambling to himself now, smoothing down his hair and stomping his hooves irritably. "Annabeth should come too. She won't want to go, though. She'll want to continue looking for Percy. But she's had much more experience on quests than you have, and it would be a good idea to send her along with you, to keep you out of trouble."

"Nyssa said I should take Piper along, too. She's being causing a bit of stress in the workshop."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Good idea. Piper's a lovely girl, but not exactly the greatest with her hands. And my commendations to Nyssa for telling you. What a brave girl."

"I'm not that bad!" I argued.

Chiron raised one eyebrow at me. "Leo, recently you have been known to burst into flames when stressed. It took a courageous person to suggest a change of plan to you. People have been trying for weeks but have been a bit worried about catching on fire. They need you, Leo, but your growing temper isn't helping."

I was about to disagree when I realised that I really was getting stressed more often. With a sudden revelation I said, "I really need this break, don't I?"

Chiron nodded at me sadly, like a parent nods at a child who finally realises that Santa isn't real or their Hogwarts letter isn't coming.

I sighed. "So what will I do on this quest?"

"What about you go to Manhattan and buy the parts you still need for the Argo II? It would save money, it would prevent confusion for the mortals having to deliver it, and it would be good to have you in a workshop to relieve some stress."

I shrugged. "That sounds easier than I expected."

Chiron shook his head gravely. "You need to be very careful. Manhattan is a gold mine of monsters and it could be very dangerous, especially with Gaea rising."

"I'll be fine."

Chiron pursed his lips. "Hmm. Well, just remember that there's a reason Annabeth is coming with you. Speaking of Annabeth… be careful what you say. She's been more sensitive than usual since Percy vanished." He looked sorrowfully out the window towards the Athena cabin. "Well, off you go, then. Go tell Piper and Annabeth that you leave in the morning."

"Can I steal the Beauty Queen, please?" I asked as I sauntered in to the workshop. Everywhere people could be seen working and repairing different parts of the Argo II. Now it actually looked like a ship which is always a good thing.

"No, no, I'm busy helping," complained Piper, sawing madly at a piece of rotting and unusable wood. She really had no idea what she was doing. Behind her I could see the pleading eyes of all the other campers to take her away. I was surprised that even Jason needed a break from her.

"Come on Pipes, you've been working really hard, you could use a break." Jason said sweetly as he patted her on the arm.

"Yeah, heaps of help," called out a camper from the back.

"You could use the break," said another.

"Please?" begged Jake Mason.

"Fine!" Piper said as she walked towards me.

When we got outside, I started to explain the situation, but Piper cut me off.

"What is this about? Is it your quest?" she whined.

"Does EVERYONE know?" I said, exasperated. When I realised that I was starting to steam, I took a deep breath in and calmed myself down. "Yes, it's about the quest. Chiron said that you should probably come as well as Annabeth."

"I can understand Annabeth, but why me?"

"Oh, um…" he didn't want to hurt Piper's feelings, so he said whatever first came to his head. "He said I should bring a, err, close friend," Leo decided.

"Oh." Piper said doubtfully. "Why not Jason?"

"Well, uhh… Annabeth needs some comfort… you know, with her boyfriend gone and everything… and you're better at girl stuff than Jason." Piper didn't look convinced, so I groped my brain for more ideas. "And Chiron said that… umm… I would need you and Annabeth together to keep us safe. You know… women's intuition," I said, hoping flattery would work.

"Oh, okay," she said happily. _Thank the gods_. Piper then proceeded to grab my wrist and drag me along with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To tell Annabeth that you've finally agreed to go on the quest," Piper answered.

When we softly knocked on the door to Athena's cabin, not really wanting to wake anyone up, Annabeth answered.

"What do you want?" she asked. She had bags under her eyes but the usual tear marks weren't there, which I took as a good sign.

"Leo's agreed to going on the quest," explained Piper. "And I'm coming too."

"And why did you feel the need to tell me this?"

Piper hesitated. She obviously didn't want to see Annabeth angry- I couldn't blame her. But she took a deep breath and said it anyway. "Chiron said that you're coming too." She held up a finger as Annabeth began to argue. "He said that you need the break. You're stressed and frustrated and you really need a break. Get some built-up tension out."

The glare Annabeth gave the two of us was enough to make Coach Hedge cry, but surprisingly, she closed her stormy eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them and tried for a smile. It looked more like a grimace.

"Okay. I'll come with you."

"Oh, thank the gods," Piper said with a big grin on her face. "I would have killed myself before going alone with _him_." She gestured in my direction. What are they talking about other girls would beg me to come on this quest with me. I'm loved by one and all.

After the girls finished giggling, Annabeth asked, "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"Just to Manhattan to pick up the parts we still need," I said. "Should be a piece of cake."

Annabeth stopped smiling then. "Don't be so nonchalant. It could be very dangerous. Need I remind you why Piper and I are coming too?"

I could tell that they were insulting me even if I didn't know what nonchalant meant, but I still couldn't tell them why they were actually coming for their own good. Before I could retaliate, however, Annabeth sighed.

"Okay, I'd better go pack. Bye, then. See you in the morning." But before she could shut the door in our faces Piper stuck her foot in it.

"No, you don't. We'll see you at dinner. You can't possibly skip another meal." Piper said in an extremely charming voice.

"Hey! No charm-speaking me. I said I'll go on the quest, now can you please leave me alone for a while?" And she closed the door in our faces.

I felt ready to explode, she can't just slam the door on our faces we are trying to help her. But Piper put a hand on my arm. "Just remember that she lost her boyfriend. She'd do anything to find him. Besides, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I think I know more about love than you do."

Since Piper was admittedly infinitely more experienced when it came to matters of the heart than me, I said goodbye and lumbered to my cabin to pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the campfire later on that night the spirits were higher than they have been for a while, which was always good to see. The Apollo cabin started the camp songs and the flames where at least ten metres high and bright orange in colour. Everyone knew that they were three months away from setting sail to camp Jupiter, finding Percy and possibly even picking up the other four children of the prophecy.

Twenty- two s'mores and a sore throat from singing later, I trudged tiredly off to bed. Despite my worries about how my friends would do without me, I felt more excited than I had in days. Something good was going to happen on this quest. I could just feel it.

**I just want to wish Beccy a happy Birthday – Because its today and shes going to kill me for uploading this story. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**After rewriting it 50 thousand times Beccy finally finds it acceptable to publish the next chapter so it won't be long before the next chapter comes out.**

**Let me know what you think**

**This is Ally signing off**


	2. Why Me

**I'm hoping that you readers out there have just been very busy and have not been able to read, review and follow this story.**

**Oh and I forgot to tell you that -sadly- all characters but beccy is owned by Rick Riordan. And I am gladly not the owner of Beccy she is her only ruler and that's the only way it is possible.**

**SOO READ ON**

Piper's POV

Early next morning the three of us had a quick breakfast, as well as praying to our parents that nothing would go wrong on this quest. But we all know that none of us could get that lucky, something is definitely going to happen. After having a few pancakes and pieces of fruit, (and Leo stuffing his face with a plate as high as him) we walked over to Thalia's tree to wait for Argus with his van.

In the meantime we got talking. "So where is this workshop that we need to go?" questioned Annabeth.

"Well Chiron was a bit brief on the details," Leo started "I talked to him this morning and he said we can just stay at the empire state building for a few weeks, relax and have fun."

"Is he ok? That is really not like him." I said a little worried.

"Yeah I was worried too, at first, but I think he is just worried about us. Like come on, I've been setting things on fire from stress, Annabeth hasn't been herself since- yeah and, the whole camp has been torn apart. The guy that obviously brought this camp together has been taken. He's just trying to bring us back together by fixing what is left. That's what we have to do, if not for us, for him. Imagine how many campers have left and not come back, right now Percy is just being added to the list. Chiron may be immortal physically, but mentally he is breaking down. We just need to help him."

"Wow Leo, I'm speechless. That was really deep." I said with mock horror.

"No I'm serious. Imagine being immortal, watching all your friends die as you live on. How depressing would that be? That is what he has to go through every time he loses a camper or goes through a war. Which he_ has_ been through both." After thinking about it, it would be pretty depressing, to loose so many people that you love and care about.

The horn from Argus in his van brought us out of our really philosophical talk. We all picked up our bags and walked down the slight hill to the van.

We all said our hi's as we got in but he just answered with a low grunt as if that was all that was needed.

Most of the way we just made small talk mostly keeping to ourselves. To be fair Leo has the biggest weight on his shoulders with making the Argo in time, but we all have our own problems as well.

By the time we made it to the Empire State building Annabeth had her head leaning on my shoulder lightly snoring and Leo had his face stuck to the window distorting it slightly. I gently shook Annabeth to wake her up, but for Leo I had a better idea. I quickly got out my phone and took a picture of Leo's face (never know when you need some good blackmail) then I ran around the car to his door. I gave my phone to Annabeth and told her to start recording. She gave me a nod signalling everything was ok then I reached forward and wrenched his door open, as soon it was open Leo sprawled out landing face first on the curb. Fortunately, or was it _un_fortunately his face landed on the grass where a pile of dog droppings were, it was a nice touch as he lifted his head looking straight at me.

That's when I couldn't hold it anymore, I started laughing till my face went completely red and I fell back on the grass. Rolling around trying to get the cramps out of my stomach, I realised that Annabeth was doing the same. I even noticed Argus had a big smirk on his face too.

"Oh that was priceless." I said wiping a tear off my cheek.

"Watch out Piper, he looks an-gry" Annabeth said before cracking up again.

Leo started to steam up from anger, "No, no, no not in public. We wouldn't want poor Leo to get into trouble because he set something on fire, now would we?" I said trying to imitate a stern mother's voice.

Leo just grabbed his bag out of the back and walked into the Empire State Building, after saying a quick good bye to Argus.

"Some one's got their knickers in a knot, shees." We both laughed as we followed Leo up the stairs after also saying good bye to Argus.

**Sorry I know it was a short chapter; it was just a fill in but a needed one. So I hope I'll get a few more readers this chapter.**

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Hot Stuff

**Here with another chapter**

They had been walking all through the afternoon. The sun had just sunk and the street lights were starting to go on. The wind started to pick up and the people on the street started to disperse.

"Look, ice cream," squealed Piper.

"Race you there," screamed Leo already racing towards it.

"Hey that's cheating," screamed Annabeth while racing after him with Piper hot on her heals.

"I definitely beat you then," puffed Annabeth.

"No, I so beat you-"puffed back Piper but got cut off by a deafening scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the three of them turn towards each other at the same moment. The first time that Annabeth had gotten that spark back in her eyes since she lost Percy met her.

They ran through the streets trying to hear where the scream had come from. Ignoring the odd looks from the people on the streets they turned the corner and ended up in a dead end street, to find a girl cornered by a bunch of dracaena.

"Ahhhhhhh, don't you dare touch my hair you stupid snake lady"

"Daughter of Aphrodite much" Leo states.

"I heard that" retorts the girl. Gods she's got good hearing thought Leo.

She held a tin, bin lid up as a shield trying to scare of a snake lady while fending off another with a long pointed stick. She was doing a pretty good job at it too. That is, until one of the dracaena bit the end of the stick. She had a face of horror on her face like 'how _dare_ you eat my stick'.

None of the shocked Demi-gods remember her from camp, so she _must_ be new. But watching her fight against the six dracaena, that couldn't be possible. As she started to sing while still fighting it seemed even more unlikely that she didn't have any training. "No, no. She must be a daughter of Apollo, they are the only ones who can sing while running let alone fighting" informs Annabeth to her two shocked companions.

'Daughter of Apollo hey, she is _**gorgeous, **_way out of my league.' Daydreams Leo. He looks over at Piper for reassurance but what he gets isn't quite what he asks for. She gives him this look saying "Not again Leo, not again". I'll save her then she'll never be able to refuse me.'

Leo runs in the middle and screams really dramatically 'I'll save you'. The dracaena all turn to face him and slowly advance.

The girl sees her chance and runs over to a street lamp and starts to whack it with a branch. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way," exclaims the pretty girl. The dracaena getting extremely confused split up so there were two dracaena going for each demi-god. Leo engulfs himself on fire and wacks' one of the dracaena, which flies in the air and lands straight on the girl.

"Get off me you big oaf" screams the girl more annoyed than hurt. Leo puts up a big wall of fire trapping the dracaena. He then runs over to the girl and lifts the creature off of her. "No leave me alone I can do it myself."

"Roar" you could hear the thumping of the hellhound from two blocks away.

"On second thoughts" she laughs shakily.

In less than five minutes the hellhound was so close its drool dropped on Leo's shoulder. Without thinking Leo pushed the girl out of the way. The hellhound stomped its foot on the pavement which tore through the road leaving a huge crack in it. Loosing balance the remaining dracaena fell down the now gaping hole. Piper and Annabeth only had just enough time to make it to the small abandoned park beside the road. The young girl wasn't so lucky; all that was visible was her hands holding on for dear life. Leo, leaving the hellhound ran to the hole and offered his hand "Would you like my help now."

"This is no time for cheeky remarks just get me out of here," growls the girl. Leo reaches out to grab her hand but with only one hand he can't get the grip he needed.

"Give me your other hand. I'll pull you out?" asks Leo.

"What so you can drop me. I don't think so." Sounding more scared now.

Leo looks in her eyes and silently asks for her hand. "Trust me, I won't let you go." He whispers as he leans down to her other hand. After he had both hands he slowly lifted her out of the whole and on the ground near him. She was shaking quite traumatically now. Leo slowly crouched down, picked her up and put her gently in his lap.

Leo pated her back lightly while whispering calming nothings in her ear. After she settled down enough to talk she asked who he was. "Oh sorry where are my manners? Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, at your service my lady." Leo said as he hoped up offering his hand.

"I am not your lady. I'm Rebecca Scotland, but you can call me Beccy. And isn't Hephaestus the ugly one?"

"Well yeah," said Leo scratching his neck a little embarrassed.

"If your any consolation to go by, he can't be that bad." She said not even realising what she said.

"Sorry. Are we interrupting something" Piper said after a slight cough to get their attention

"Uhh- No not at all." Leo said as he tried to cover his they got close enough they could see that the two girls were completely covered in monster dust and slime. They were both puffing and Piper was holding her arm.

"Thanks for the help lover boy," smirked Piper, "you cause more damage to us than saving."

It was time for Leo to _really_ blush now, but it didn't last long because he did technically save her, "Hey I did save her eventually." He whined.

"Or maybe 'thanks for finishing off the monsters while I heroically saved my princess." Said Piper thinking it would have been a better answer.

"Seeing you didn't ask, my princess is Rebecca Scotland, and this is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Leo introduces them with a short bow.

"Wow, wow you mean _the_ gods?" asks Beccy.

"Well yeah. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" Leo says.

"Are you kidding I know all about how Hermes gave Apollo his lyre, and Aphrodite ditching Hephaestus for Ares, god of War. Ask away." Beccy exclaims

"You're telling me. Well I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Let me" Piper cuts in "the Greek gods they are all real and you are a daughter of Apollo"

"So they are all real, that's cool." Beccy shrugs.

"So, you're not going to freak out or anything" questions Leo.

Then leans over Pipers shoulder and whispers "Did you charm speak her or something?"

"Wow, wow, wow. No hokis pokis charm speaking me"

"Calm down. I haven't done anything. He was just surprised how well you took it. Usually the new campers would go into shock or cry for a whole day." Piper said as she tried to calm her down.

"Nah, I always knew I was something special, like come on, look at me. To tell you the truth I was hoping to be a wizard and go to Hogwarts but a child of Apollo, I could live with that." Beccy replies with another shrug.

"Yep definitely a daughter of Apollo, she's pretty up herself," whispers Piper to Annabeth.

"I'm right here," sighed Beccy with her arms spread out dramatizing her point a little more. "Anyway why are you here, and not training to fight and stuff?"

"Well we were getting ice-cream on our break, but we had to save the damsel in distress," said Leo while referring to Beccy.

Ignoring the damsel in distress comment "Ice-cream, where's mine?" whines Beccy.

"Alright" gives in Annabeth, "but we will contact your family after ok." Beccy nods then they all go off to Cold Rock.

A soon as they got there Beccy and Leo ran and glued their noses to the window like 5 year olds in a candy store, even though they were 14 and 15. After Annabeth pulled the two away slightly they began to order.

"I'll have a triple scoop triple choc chip with tim-tams in it," said Beccy still staring at the window filled with tubs of ice-cream.

Leo takes his gaze of the ice-cream for just a moment but stares at Beccy instead. "That's a bit big for a delicate princess like you don't you think?"

"Nope, I could eat double if I had to, which definitely proves I am _not_ a princess." Said beccy still glued to the window.

"I'll have the same then," said Leo looking back at the ice-cream. Annabeth ordered a single scoop, blue bubble gum with only blue gummy bears in it and Piper chose a single scoop strawberry ice-cream with maltesers.

Beccy and Leo still looked like cute 5 year olds as the woman at the counter handed them their three scoop ice-cream. Both ran to a booth and started to devour their cones, while Annabeth and Piper slowly strolled over and started to lick theirs.

By the time the two made their way to the bench, Leo and Beccy had chocolate dripping from their hair off their faces and hands. They looked like mud zombies but the two didn't seem to be fazed by the chocolate at all. Beccy was trying to lick the chocolate off her elbow, getting more chocolate on the other one, while Leo was trying to lick the chocolate of his nose. Annabeth and Piper just stared at them till they couldn't hold a straight face anymore. They ended up cracking up laughing, lying on each other's laps with red faces.

Beccy and Leo looked up from their torturous jobs to the two girls as if just realising they were there.

'You- should see your faces" said Piper between laughs. Leo and Beccy slowly turn towards each other than started to giggle like little girls. Beccy reached over for a napkin with a sticky hand.

"Here let me," said Beccy in a sweet voice leaning forward, but instead of attempting to wipe it off she pressed two napkins over his eyes so they stuck. Now her giggles were more like chortles.

"Hey' screamed Leo 'Beccy you get back here.' Beccy's laughter just magnified as she gracefully stepped over the still blinded Leo and skipped over to the girl's bathroom.

Leo finally rips the napkin off and starts to melt the ice-cream off his face, making it look like he was crying chocolate. "Where is she," he growled with a humorous brown scowl on his face. The two girls pointed towards the girl's bathroom before cracking up laughing again.

Making sure he didn't slip, he slowly walked towards the door.  
He peered through the little mirror in the door knowing all too well he was about to walk into the girls bathroom. After checking the coast was clear he noticed that one of the doors was locked so he guessed that Beccy was hiding there.

He slowly crept in trying not to make a sound, but something moved behind the door as soon as he passed it. So reacting completely off instinct he slammed the door shut and pinned whatever was behind it to the wall. When he saw the slightly shocked face of Beccy's, a great smirk began to grow on his features. Now she was looking a little scared, but when he started to lean in she did too. They could feel each-others breathe on their lips they were that close but a great big FLUSH brought them apart.

They both slowly tilted their heads to the side to see what had interrupted their moment when an old grandma walked out of the cubicle with her undies still around her knees. When she bent down to bring them up she noticed Leo practically on Beccy. She lifted up her stick screaming 'PERV get out of the toilets' smacking him with her purse till he hit the floor. Beccy was trying really hard to contain her snickers behind her hands while explaining to the lady that everything was ok and pulling her off of him.

She reluctantly left Leo sprawled on the ground and walked out muttering stuff about hormonal teenage men. When Beccy turned around to look at Leo she found a slight cut on his forehead starting to swell. "Aww, poor thing. Let me help you there." She reached over and wet some paper, then leant down and started to dab his head. All the while Leo winced and screwed up his face from pain. "Come on Leo. A poor old lady can't compare to the things you've fought in your time surely."

"Well none of them has had the chance to catch me when I'm distracted by a gorgeous girl like you." He rebutted, with a hopeful grin. Beccy just smiled leant down and kissed his forehead, then left him to clean himself up.

But when he got up and looked in the mirror he noticed that his cut had completely disappeared and there was only a slight bruise on his forehead. She must have healing lips, 'only if I could get a cut across my lip then I could really have an excuse to kiss her' he mused to himself.

**Let me know what you think**


	4. Healing Lips

**Ally: I'm back with another chapter.**

**Beccy: Hooray. [sarcasm] **

**Ally: You know you love it.**

**Beccy: Nahhhh!**

**Ally: Well I guess so. Cause you haven't started to smooch yet.**

**Beccy: Nahhh**

**Ally: Yeah**

**Beccy: nahhh**

**Ally: Yeah**

**Beccy: Nahhh infinity more times than whatever you say.**

**Ally: Damm I was going to say that.**

**Beccy: How many times do I have to tell you It's damn.**

**Ally: I DON'T CARE**

**Beccy: Could you get on with the story please.**

**Ally: A bit eager for the kissing scene are we.**

**Beccy: Urrgghh**

**Ch. 4 **

A soon as they got there, Beccy and Leo ran to the window and glued their noses to the window like five year olds in a candy store, even though they were fourteen and fifteen. After Annabeth pulled the two away slightly, they began to order.

"I'll have a triple scoop, triple choc chip with Tim Tams and M&Ms and Maltesers in it," said Beccy still staring at the window filled with tubs of ice cream.

Leo takes his gaze of the ice cream for just a moment but stared at Beccy instead. "That's a bit big for a delicate princess like you, don't you think?" _Come on Leo you've just met and you're already onto her with the flirts. Give her a chance honestly._

"Princess? Hardly. I could eat double that. I'm just not hungry at the moment," answered Beccy without taking her eyes off her cone that was being made.

"I'll have the same then," said Leo looking back at the ice cream. Annabeth ordered a single scoop, blue bubble gum with only blue gummy bears in it and Piper chose a single scoop strawberry ice cream with Maltesers.

Beccy and Leo still looked like cute five year olds as the woman at the counter handed them their three scoop ice-cream. Both ran to a booth and started to devour their cones, while Annabeth and Piper slowly strolled over and started to lick theirs.

By the time the two made their way to the bench, Leo and Beccy had chocolate dripping from their hair off their faces and hands. They looked like mud zombies but the two didn't seem to be fazed by the chocolate at all. Beccy was trying to lick the chocolate off her elbow, getting more chocolate on the other one, while Leo was trying to lick the chocolate of his nose. Annabeth and Piper just stared at them till they couldn't hold a straight face anymore. They ended up cracking up laughing, lying on each other's laps with red faces.

Beccy and Leo looked up from their torturous jobs to the two girls as if just realising they were there.

'You- should see your faces" said Piper between laughs. Leo and Beccy slowly turn towards each other than start to giggle like little girls. Beccy reaches over for a napkin with a shaky hand.

"Here let me," said Beccy in a sweet voice leaning forward, but instead of attempting to wipe it off she pressed two napkins over his eyes so they stuck. Now her giggles became more like chortles.

"Hey' screamed Leo 'Beccy you get back here.' Beccy's laughter just magnified as she gracefully stepped over the still blinded Leo and skipped over to the girl's bathroom.

Leo finally ripped the napkin off and started to melt the ice-cream off his face, making it look like he was crying chocolate. "Where is she," he growled with a humorous brown scowl on his face. The two girls pointed towards the girl's bathroom before cracking up laughing again.

Making sure he didn't slip, he slowly walked towards the door.

He peered through the little mirror in the door knowing all too well he was about to walk into the girls bathroom. After checking the coast was clear he noticed that one of the doors was locked so he guessed that Beccy was hiding there.

He slowly crept in trying not to make a sound, but something moved behind the door as soon as he passed it. So reacting completely off instinct he slammed the door and pinned whatever was behind it to the wall. When he saw the slightly shocked face of Beccy's a great smirk began to grow on his features. They could feel each-others breathe on their lips they were that close but a great big FLUSH brought them apart.

They both slowly tilted their heads to the side to see what had interrupted their moment when an old grandma walked out of the cubicle with her undies still around her knees. When she bent down to bring them up she noticed Leo practically on Beccy. She lifted up her stick screaming 'PERV get out of the toilets' smacking him with her purse till he hit the floor. Beccy was trying really hard to contain her snickers behind her hands while explaining to the lady that everything was ok and pulling her off of him.

She reluctantly left Leo sprawled on the ground and walked out muttering stuff about hormonal teenage men. When Beccy turned around to look at Leo she found a slight cut on his forehead starting to swell. "Aww, poor thing. Let me help you there." She reached over and wet some paper, then leant down and started to dab his head. All the while Leo winced and screwed up his face from pain. "Come on Leo. A poor old lady can't compare to the things you've fought in your time surely."

"Well none of them has had the chance to catch me when I'm distracted by a gorgeous girl like you." He rebutted, with a hopeful grin. Beccy just smiled leant down and kissed his forehead, then left him to clean himself up.

But when he got up and looked in the mirror he noticed that his cut had completely disappeared and there was only a slight bruise on his forehead. She must have healing lips, 'only if I could get a cut across my lip then I could really have an excuse to kiss her' he mused to himself.

**One more chapter than the actual plot starts. So get ready for the all-out fighting, killing monsters. An old monster that for some reason has a big grudge against Beccy. And of course a whole lot of flirting and intercourse between Leo and Beccy.**

**By the way she does actually have healing powers, she always kisses us on the cheek and we instantly feel better, and you could never stay mad at her. Even if she always calls me cute, she goes up to people and asks where you would put Yassie on a cuteness scale from 1 to Yassie. It is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo annoying, especially because she is definitely cuter.**

**Beccy: Am not**

**Ally: Are too**

**Beccy: Am not**

**Ally: Yeah **

**Beccy: Nahh**

**Ally: Yeah infinity more times than whatever you say. Hah I said it before you. :-P**

**Ooh, Ooh don't forget to review.  
**


End file.
